Téléphone arabe
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Quand une nouvelle se répand, elle se déforme, c'est bien connu. Chez les anges, le principe est inchangé. Le récit du quiproquo le plus sensationnel des sept cieux !


**Téléphone arabe**

« Tiens, tu joues de la guitare ? » s'étonna Béatrice.

Privilège parmi les privilèges, Raphaël l'avait invitée chez lui pour lui prêter un livre qu'elle n'arrivait pas à trouver et qui l'intéressait beaucoup.

Elle trouvait que l'Archange avait une jolie chambre : les murs étaient peints en vert clair, la pièce était lumineuse grâce aux fenêtres particulièrement grandes et extrêmement bien rangée, contrairement à certaines pièces qu'elle avait pu voir – l'une appartenant à son propre gardien.

Raphaël se retourna, tenant à la main le livre qu'il venait de prendre sur une des étagères de la bibliothèque.

« De temps en temps » reconnut-il avec une vague gêne.

« Et tu te débrouilles bien ? »

Les ailes du guérisseur s'affaissèrent.

« …Non. A chaque fois que j'essaie, on vient toujours me râler dessus. »

Béatrice roula des yeux.

« Ça ne veut rien dire du tout, ça ! Et si _moi_, j'aime ? »

« Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas entendre. »

« Pour ça, il faudrait déjà que je t'entende jouer ! »

Raphaël poussa un soupir. Béatrice n'élevait jamais la voix, mais quand il s'agissait d'entêtement, elle en aurait remontré à toute une horde de mules.

« Allez, assieds-toi » lâcha-t-il en lui désignant le lit.

Un petit sourire aux lèvres, Béatrice regarda Raphaël ramasser la guitare et s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Il lui jeta un bref coup d'œil hésitant. Elle lui fit un petit signe de la main pour l'encourager.

Elle continua à sourire pendant qu'il jouait. L'Archange brun n'était peut-être pas un virtuose, mais ce n'était pas comme s'il faisait tout le temps des couacs.

« C'est pas si mal » déclara-t-elle.

Elle ne pensait pas qu'on puisse rougir quand on avait la peau café au lait avant que Raphaël ne réussisse cet exploit.

« On voit que tu n'as jamais entendu Michel jouer du piano » lança-t-il sans la regarder dans les yeux.

La jeune femme lui prit délicatement le menton et plongea ses prunelles grenat dans les iris chocolat au lait.

« Mais ce n'est pas Michel qui m'intéresse, tu sais. »

_C'est moi ou la température vient de monter ? _se demanda Raphaël. La chaleur ne le dérangeait pas, en fait il aimait plutôt ça, mais là c'était plus bizarre qu'agréable… Et depuis quand Béatrice avait-elle des lèvres aussi roses ?

_Attention, mon grand ! Commence avec ça et tu finiras par penser avec ton entrejambe !_

Mais le fait restait que la bouche de la jeune fille _était _véritablement superbe… Imperceptiblement, l'Archange se pencha…

« Raph, c'est toi qui – OH ! »

Le guérisseur retomba instantanément dans la réalité et darda son regard le plus mauvais sur Lucifer, debout dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu veux ? » susurra-t-il dans sa meilleure imitation de Michel.

Un grand sourire maléfique s'épanouit sur le visage de l'Étoile du Matin.

« Je me demandais juste si tu avais emporté le dossier concernant le Déluge par inadvertance, mais à ce que je vois, tu es _occupé_ » lâcha-t-il en accentuant peu subtilement le dernier mot.

Les yeux de Raphaël jetèrent des étincelles – littéralement.

« Non, je ne l'ai pas » grinça-t-il. « Connaissant Michel, il l'a probablement rangé dans le mauvais tiroir. Et maintenant, fais-moi le plaisir de décamper, tu veux ? »

« Pas question ! » rétorqua Lucifer qui continuait à sourire. « Pour une fois que tu ramènes une fille à la maison ! J'y pense, comment t'appelles-tu, ma douce ? »

« FOUS LE CAMP ! » explosa l'Archange à la peau sombre sans laisser à Béatrice le temps de répondre.

L'Étoile du Matin agita joyeusement les ailes.

« Oh, très bien, frérot. Je vais te laisser faire la sérénade à ta douce et ensuite… vous pourrez passer aux choses sérieuses ! »

Sur ce, il éclata de rire et s'enfuit, évitant de justesse le livre que son cadet lui avait lancé à la tête.

Béatrice cligna des yeux.

« Est-ce moi ou ton frère vient de faire des insinuations sur nous deux ? »

« Gros con » renifla Raphaël, toujours énervé.

« Je croyais qu'on avait parlé de ta tendance à la grossièreté comme d'un défaut à atténuer le plus possible ? »

La grâce de Raphaël vrombit dans les tons roses.

« …Oups. »

* * *

Poussant un grognement, Michel se frotta les tempes.

Saleté de paperasse. Saleté de bazar sur son bureau. Saleté de Lucifer qui prenait son temps pour revenir.

Naomi le considéra, l'air vaguement inquiet.

« Migraine ? »

« Non. Ras-le-bol » répliqua le Prince des Archanges.

L'adolescente haussa les sourcils, mais avant qu'elle ait pu ouvrir la bouche, Lucifer fit irruption dans la pièce avec la mine du chat qui vient de croquer le canari de la voisine.

« Dis-moi que Raphaël avait le dossier » grinça l'Archange blond.

« Désolé, Michou » annonça l'Étoile du Matin avec une gaieté presque indécente, « Raph était _occupé_. »

« Occupé ?! » répéta Michel incrédule. « Le Déluge est prévu pour dans cinq cents quatre-vingts sept ans, trois mois et douze ans, autant dire que c'est pratiquement demain ! Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être plus important ? »

Le gloussement de l'Archange aux ailes noires aurait fait honneur à la plus détraquée des groupies de la future série _Supernatural_.

« Oh, je ne vois pas… C'est vrai qu'en comparaison, ce n'est pas du _tout _important de s'occuper de sa libido… »

L'espace d'une nanoseconde, le Prince des Archanges crut avoir mal entendu.

« Pardon ? » lâcha-t-il. « Je te rappelle qu'on parle de Raphaël, là. Aux dernières nouvelles, il n'avait _pas _de libido. »

« Et bien, tu va devoir mettre tes renseignements à jour, si j'en juge d'après la jolie petite brune que j'ai vue dans sa chambre » glissa Lucifer toujours hilare.

Le Protecteur du Paradis ne tomba pas à la renverse de sa chaise. Enfin, presque. Il se rattrapa au dernier moment.

« Une _fille _? » s'étrangla-t-il. « _Dans la chambre de Raphaël ?!_ »

« Et ils n'étaient pas en train de tricoter, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! » s'esclaffa l'Étoile du Matin.

Sous le choc, Michel sentit sa grâce tournoyer. Raph et une fille ? Les Léviathans auraient plutôt fait la paix avec les anges d'abord ! C'était officiel, le monde venait de s'écrouler.

Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Son petit frère était enfin devenu un homme – enfin un ange mâle.

« A quoi ressemblait-elle ? » interrogea-t-il, saisi par une pulsion protectrice – pas question de laisser son cadet aux griffes d'une garce.

Lucifer prit l'air pensif.

« Comme je te l'ai dit, brune, petite et mignonne… Les yeux rouges et les ailes plus ou moins violettes. »

La grâce de Michel bourdonna de frustration.

« Et son nom, alors ? »

« Ah, je ne le connais pas ! J'ai bien demandé mais Raph m'a collé à la porte avant ! »

« Tu m'étonnes » commenta sarcastiquement le Prince des Archanges.

Depuis sa naissance, le guérisseur avait toujours été le plus secret des Archanges… Et question intimité, c'était encore pire. En fait, il était pratiquement le seul ange à considérer le fait de se promener les bras nus comme de l'exhibitionnisme. Logique qu'il prenne mal l'arrivée d'un de ses frères alors qu'il était en pleine posture compromettante…

« Il faut absolument retrouver cette fille » déclara Michel. « Je veux être sûr qu'elle est suffisamment bien pour notre frère. »

Naomi sentit sa grâce frémir d'excitation.

* * *

« Et ben » commenta Ion à la vue de sa jumelle, « quelqu'un t'a dit que tu étais le dauphin le plus bureaucratique de l'Univers ? »

« Oh silence » rétorqua Naomi sans que sa grâce perde ses tons dorés. « Je viens juste d'apprendre la nouvelle la plus _sidérante _qui soit depuis la création du café glacé. »

Le jeune homme haussa les sourcils, pas du tout impressionné.

« Sans rire » narquoisa-t-il.

« Absolument. »

Ion s'affala sans aucune classe sur le canapé.

« Et ce serait quoi, cette mirifique annonce ? »

« Raphaël a pratiqué le coït avec un ange femelle encore non identifiée que Michel m'a chargé de retrouver » lâcha Naomi sans ciller.

Ion s'étouffa net.

« Quoi ? » réussit-il à crachoter. « C'est une farce ? »

« Non » articula l'adolescente. « Lucifer l'a surpris en plein acte, et il est aussitôt allé le signaler à Michel. Je peux te dire qu'il a été aussi surpris que toi ! »

« Tu m'étonnes ! » s'écria le garçon qui n'en revenait toujours pas.

Naomi ne put s'empêcher de pouffer.

« Oh, Gail va en tomber par terre quand je le lui dirais, je le sens ! Enfin, si quelqu'un est capable de retrouver cette fille, c'est bien elle, puisqu'elle connaît la quasi-totalité des résidents du Paradis. »

Ion siffla. Vu la réputation de cancaneuse de l'apprentie Cupidon, la nouvelle que le troisième Archange venait de perdre sa virginité allait se répandre à la vitesse de la lumière.

D'un autre côté, qui aurait pu résister à un potin aussi croustillant ?

Certainement pas lui.

* * *

« Je peux me mettre là ? » interrogea Uriel, son café à la main.

Plongé dans ses pensées, Ion hocha machinalement la tête. L'ange aux ailes vert et or s'installa et siffla une gorgée de son verre avant de faire la grimace.

« Mais c'est du jus de chaussette, ce truc ! Comment ose-t-on appeler ça du café ? Ça n'en mérite même pas la comparaison ! »

Perdu dans ses réflexions, le garçon aux ailes gris-noir ne réagit pas. La grâce d'Uriel en émit un sifflement agacé.

« Oh ! Tu m'écoutes, vieux ? »

« Hein ? » sursauta Ion. « Oh, pardon ! C'est juste que ma sœur m'a annoncé un truc, ça m'en laisse sur le dos, quoi. »

Son interlocuteur roula des yeux.

« Ah ouais ? Et c'est quoi, cette soi-disant nouvelle ? »

Ion jeta un bref coup d'œil aux alentours puis se pencha vers le garçon à la peau brune.

« Raphaël s'est envoyé en l'air » articula-t-il.

La mâchoire d'Uriel se décrocha.

« Nom d'une merde ! » s'écria-t-il. « T'es sûr ? »

Ion hocha la tête avec assurance.

« Lucifer lui est tombé dessus alors qu'il sautait la fille. Pour le moment, on sait pas qui c'est, mais Naomi va aller interroger Gail… »

Uriel était toujours sous le choc.

« Mais… il savait qu'il faisait… ce qu'il faisait ? Je veux dire, il était pas bourré ou quelque chose ? »

« Faut croire qu'il a dû prendre conscience que ça pouvait pas être aussi dégoûtant qu'il le croyait, avec les trois quarts des neuf chœurs qui passent leur temps à baiser sans restrictions » commenta Ion qui se classait à titre personnel dans les trois quarts concernés.

L'adolescent au teint marron fixa sa tasse de café comme si celle-ci venait tout juste d'apparaître dans sa main.

« Alors ça… J'aurais jamais cru que je verrais arriver le jour où la Vierge Perpétuelle perdrait son titre ! »

« C'est ça, l'incroyable avec les miracles » rêvassa tout haut Ion, « ils se produisent. »

* * *

« Nous ne sommes pas disponibles » grinça Zacharie en guise d'accueil.

La grâce d'Uriel tournoya sur elle-même.

« Il faut juste que je parle à Virgile. »

L'adolescent aux ailes grises releva le nez du livre de mathématiques appliquées qu'il s'efforçait désespérément de comprendre.

« J'essaye de réviser » soupira-t-il.

Le garçon à la peau brune prit l'air repentant.

« Je crois que ça ne peut pas attendre. Une fois Gail mise au courant, l'histoire va faire le tour du Paradis, alors j'aimerais mieux que tu puisses encaisser le choc avant… »

Virgile fronça les sourcils.

« Comment ça, un choc ? »

La grâce d'Uriel tournoya à nouveau.

« Tu as le béguin pour Raphaël » dit-il avec précaution.

La grâce de Virgile prit une teinte rouge poivron.

« Et alors ? » lâcha-t-il, sur la défensive.

« Et bien, tu vois… Raphaël a… couché avec une fille… ce matin. »

Il y eut un moment de silence.

« Ne te moque pas de moi » laissa tomber Virgile, impassible.

« Lucifer les a surpris au beau milieu de l'acte » répondit Uriel presque comme s'il s'excusait.

Une seconde… Deux secondes… Trois… Quatre…

Le hurlement de détresse pure qui s'éleva au bout de quatre secondes trois centièmes et neuf millièmes manqua pulvériser les tympans d'Uriel.

Zacharie posa son livre, alla s'asseoir à côté de Virgile qui pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps et posa une main sur son épaule tout en étendant son aile au-dessus de lui.

« Tu t'en remettras » affirma-t-il du même ton que s'il annonçait la météo.

« Non ! » sanglota l'adolescent aux ailes grises. « Ma vie est finie ! »

Zacharie darda sur Uriel ses yeux gris, l'air de dire _j'imagine que tu es content de toi _?

L'adolescent à la peau brune baissa les ailes en signe d'excuse. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait forcé le grand amour caché – enfin, pas tellement caché que ça – de Virgile à se débarrasser de son pucelage !

* * *

Entendant la porte de son bureau grincer, Gabriel releva la tête… et fit la grimace. De tous ses cadets, Zacharie était celui dont la figure lui revenait le moins.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » grogna-t-il.

« Je sais que tu caches du chocolat dans ton bureau » lâcha le garçon impassible, « et il se trouve que Virgile en a besoin. »

L'Archange cligna des yeux.

« Pardon ? » lança-t-il, légèrement incrédule.

« C'est à cause des endorphines… Manger du chocolat soulage la dépression, et il se trouve que Virgile est plongé dans une dépression mémorable, en ce moment. »

Événement exceptionnel, Gabriel eut besoin de retrouver sa voix.

« Il peut aussi aller voir Raphaël » protesta-il.

Zacharie pinça les lèvres.

« Ce serait peu judicieux, vu que Virgile est déprimé par le fait que notre guérisseur ait sauté une quelconque sœur et de fait _trompé _son amoureux transi. Concept que je trouve tout à fait grotesque, puisque Virgile ne s'est jamais déclaré. »

Gabriel n'entendit pas la deuxième phrase, trop occupé qu'il était à essayer d'intégrer la première.

« Raph s'est tapé une fille ?! » s'étrangla-t-il.

Les ailes de chat-huant de Zacharie bouffèrent légèrement.

« Le fait paraît certes invraisemblable, mais Lucifer peut témoigner de sa véracité… Il a trouvé Raphaël et la demoiselle en train de copuler sans gêne, à ce qu'il semble. »

Le Messager sentit monter une bouffée de chaleur.

« Prénom de Papa ! Ah mon cochon, si tu crois que je vais laisser passer ça ! » s'écria-t-il avec ravissement.

Zacharie toussota dans son poing.

« Au sujet du chocolat… » glissa-t-il.

« Hein ? Ah oui ! » lâcha Gabriel qui s'empressa de farfouiller dans un de ses tiroirs pour en retirer une boîte de brownies. « Tiens ! »

L'adolescent regarda la boîte avec méfiance.

« Il n'y a pas de fruits secs dedans au moins ? Si Virgile fait une réaction allergique il ne pourra pas esquiver la consultation et là, ce serait délicat comme situation… »

Gabriel agita nonchalamment une aile.

« Rien que du chocolat et du sucre. Va donc border Virgile, moi, il faut que j'aille persécuter mon grand frère chéri. »

Zacharie cilla devant le sourire radieux de l'Archange. Le Messager était définitivement cinglé, pas de doute là-dessus.

* * *

« Alors Raph ! Ta journée s'est bien passée ? » interrogea Gabriel avec une gaieté presque indécente.

« Tu peux dire ça » renifla le guérisseur sans lever le nez de son livre.

Le sourire du Messager s'élargit. Il était temps de se livrer à un de ses petits jeux.

« Tu sais, j'ai croisé Gail » déclara-t-il d'un ton dégagé. « Elle avait croisé cette fille, récemment… Ah, comment elle s'appelle déjà ? Viatrix ? Betrys ? Ou peut-être Béata… »

Les ailes vert jade de Raphaël se raidirent imperceptiblement, ce qui n'échappa guère au regard perçant du quatrième Archange.

« C'est _Béatrice_ » laissa tomber le guérisseur comme si de rien n'était.

« Ah oui, Béatrice ! Et bien, d'après Gail, elle était absolument radieuse, je dirais même rayonnante ! Je me demande bien pourquoi… Tu as une idée, toi ? »

L'air impassible, l'Archange brun dévisagea son cadet.

« Pas la moindre. »

« Ouais, pas la moindre… espèce de gros pervers ! » s'esclaffa l'adolescent.

Raphaël cilla.

« Pardon ? »

« Je sais pour toi et elle » chantonna le Messager. « Oh, ma Béatrice jolie, viens donc passer la nuit… »

« GABRIEL ! » s'écria le guérisseur, les pommettes écarlates à en rendre jaloux un homard.

Le garçon aux cheveux rouges poussa un miaulement de triomphe.

« AH HA ! Tu vois comme tu réagis ? S'il n'y a pas quelque chose entre vous deux, je laisse tomber le chocolat ! »

Raphaël sentait son cerveau s'emballer. Gabriel au courant ? Il n'y survivrait jamais. Oh, il allait _massacrer _Lucifer. A tous les coups, le salopard s'était empressé de clamer à tous les échos sa supposée relation amoureuse…

Gabriel lui souriait.

« Oh Raph. Si tu savais ce que je suis heureux. »

Pris au dépourvu, l'Archange brun fit très subtilement :

« Heu ? »

« Je me suis renseigné un peu sur ta douce, figure-toi. On n'en dit que du bien, c'est une vraie perle, tu ne pouvais pas mieux tomber ! Au moins, je n'aurais pas à faire passer sa mort pour un accident vu que je doute qu'elle te brise le cœur. »

Le guérisseur fut privé de l'occasion de répondre par l'irruption de Michel.

« Ah, Raphaël ! Je te cherchais justement. »

Gabriel lui tira la langue.

« Repasse plus tard, je lui ai dit le premier que j'étais au courant pour lui et Béatrice ! »

« Donc, elle s'appelle Béatrice ? » lança le Prince des Archanges, sourcils haussés.

« Quoi, toi aussi ? » s'étouffa l'Archange brun.

Michel prit l'air vexé.

« Tu croyais peut-être que Lucifer n'allait rien me dire ? Franchement ! »

Raphaël se sentit l'envie furieuse de jouer à Caïn et Abel, avec Lucifer dans le rôle d'Abel.

« Combien de temps ? » interrogea Michel.

« Quoi ? »

« Depuis combien de temps vous vous fréquentez, toi et elle ? »

Raphaël parut sur le point de piquer une crise de rage de proportions apocalyptiques, puis coucha subitement les ailes, l'air vaincu.

« …Deux mille quatre cent douze ans et six mois ? »

Michel s'étrangla.

« Presque deux mille quatre cents treize ans et tu ne nous l'as même pas présentée ?! »

« Quoi, j'aurais dû ? » explosa le guérisseur. « Mais je t'emmerde ! C'est ma vie à moi, et toi tu voudrais y fourrer ton nez ? Va t'occuper de tes plumes au lieu de coller aux miennes ! »

Le Protecteur du Paradis recula.

« D'accord, j'ai compris ! Tu es adulte, tu fais comme tu l'entends. Mais… quand même… vous faites attention, tous les deux ? »

Raphaël considéra son aîné avec confusion.

« Pourquoi on ferait attention ? »

Gabriel rattrapa de justesse Michel qui était tombé à la renverse.

« Raph ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu as dans la tête ? » bafouilla l'Aîné des Anges en se relevant. « Tu n'as que dix-neuf ans ! Tu as pensé à ça ? Et ta carrière, tu y as pensé ? »

« En quoi c'est relié à ta question ? » interrogea Raphaël de plus en plus perdu.

« En quoi ! » s'étouffa l'Archange blond. « Mais à ton âge, comment tu va poursuivre ton parcours professionnel si ta Béatrice tombe enceinte ? »

La tête qu'afficha Raphaël était exactement semblable à celle qu'il avait eu le jour où un éclair l'avait frappé par inadvertance.

« Qu… qu… » bégaya-t-il. « Mais elle ne peut pas tomber enceinte de moi ! »

« Raph, c'est toi qui donne les cours d'éducation sexuelle » rappela Gabriel. « Tu sais ce qui arrive quand deux anges se donnent du bon temps sans contraception ? Un polichinelle dans le tiroir ! »

La nuance de rouge qui s'étalait sur les joues du troisième Archange aurait eu besoin d'un nouveau qualificatif pour être décrite tant elle était rouge.

« QUOI ! » rugit-t-il, manquant faire exploser les vitres. « JE N'AI PAS COUCHÉ AVEC BÉATRICE ! »

Gabriel renifla.

« Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, frérot, nous disposons d'un témoin oculaire ! Nier ne te mènera nulle part. »

« Un té… Oh le RAT ! » explosa Raphaël. « LUCIFER, ATTENDS QUE JE TE METTE LA MAIN DESSUS ! »

« J'ai cru entendre mon nom » lança l'Étoile du Matin en pénétrant dans la pièce de son habituelle démarche nonchalante. « Est-ce qu'on parlerait de moi, par le plus pur des hasards ? »

« Tiens, tu tombes au bon moment ! » déclara Michel. « Nous aurions justement besoin de ton témoignage… »

Le Prince des Archanges fut interrompu lorsqu'une chaise projetée par Raphaël manqua entrer en collision avec la tête de Lucifer, lequel avait esquivé de justesse.

« Hé ! C'était pour quoi ça ? » s'insurgea l'Archange aux ailes noires.

« ESPÈCE D'ENFOIRÉ ! » vociféra le guérisseur. « ESPÈCE D'IMMONDE, DE RÉPUGNANT SALOPARD ! »

« On se calme ! » s'écria Gabriel en saisissant son aîné immédiat par le dos de sa chemise pour l'empêcher de se jeter sur Lucifer – qui semblait sur le point de s'oublier dans son pantalon.

Une réaction tout à fait compréhensible, vu l'état du troisième Archange.

« Quoi que j'ai pu te faire » fit prudemment le deuxième Archange, « je suis sûr que tu prends la chose un peu trop à cœur. »

« Un peu trop ! » écuma son cadet immédiat. « TU AS RACONTÉ PARTOUT QUE JE COUCHE AVEC BÉATRICE ! »

« Quoi ! » s'écria Lucifer, véritablement surpris. « Tu as fait sauter ton pucelage ? »

« Mais enfin, tu le sais bien ! » intervint Michel. « C'est toi qui l'as surpris avec sa petite amie ! »

Lucifer dévisagea son aîné avec confusion.

« Heu oui, mais ils en étaient pas là… Pas encore. »

Le Prince des Archanges fronça les sourcils.

« Tu m'avais dit qu'ils étaient en train de faire l'amour ! » s'insurgea-t-il.

« Jamais de la vie ! Je t'ai dit qu'ils n'étaient pas en train de tricoter, c'est tout ! »

« Attends ! S'ils ne s'envoyaient pas en l'air, ils faisaient quoi ? » interrogea Gabriel.

Lucifer lança un bref coup d'œil à Raphaël, lequel crachait presque des flammes.

« …Raph jouait de la guitare. Il faisait la sérénade à sa belle, quoi ! »

« Oh… Donc, ils n'ont pas couché ensemble ? » laissa tomber Michel qui paraissait déçu.

Gabriel émit un sifflement.

« Tu parles d'un quiproquo ! C'est Gail qui va être déçue… Elle qui se faisait une joie de répandre la nouvelle comme quoi, le plus ardent défenseur de la chasteté venait de céder aux joies de la débauche ! »

« Tu m'en veux beaucoup ? » demanda craintivement Lucifer à Raphaël.

Le guérisseur le regarda… et lui adressa un gentil sourire. L'Étoile du Matin se détendit.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'il se prit un éclair en pleine figure.

« AHHHHHHHHHHH ! »

« JE VAIS TE RÉDUIRE EN MORCEAUX TELLEMENT PETITS QU'A COTE LES ATOMES FERONT FIGURE DE GÉANTS ! » rugit Raphaël en lui lançant la deuxième salve.

« AU SECOURS ! » hurla désespérément le deuxième Archange en s'enfuyant à toute allure, son petit frère déchaîné aux trousses.

Restés seuls, Michel et Gabriel se regardèrent.

« Et merde » soupira l'aîné. « Dire que j'y ai cru… »

« Ne m'en parle pas ! » s'écria l'adolescent. « J'avais prévu d'offrir à Raph tout un panier de cerises avec une petite carte ! »

« Une carte ? » répéta Michel.

« Ouaip ! Avec marqué dessus : Alors, c'était pas bien de se la faire décrocher ? »

L'Archange blond renifla.

« C'est pas demain la veille qu'elle va tomber, sa cerise ! Quand est-ce qu'il se décidera à faire des petits-enfants à Père ? »

« Tu ne veux pas plutôt dire quand est-ce qu'il se décidera à _te _faire des neveux et nièces ? » glissa malicieusement Gabriel.

Michel haussa une aile.

« Jamais, j'ai l'impression » soupira-t-il avec tristesse.

Gabriel lui tapota gentiment le coude.

« Allez, ne te ronge pas la grâce ! A la longue, je te parie que sa douce aura raison de ses réticences et ce jour-là, tu auras autant de neveux à pourrir outrageusement que tu en voudras. Et puis, _je _suis là, moi aussi ! »

Michel fusilla du regard son petit frère.

« Toi, je refuse que tu couches avec qui que ce soit avant tes quinze ans, c'est clair ? »

« Oui, maman ! » s'écria Gabriel.

S'il ne s'agissait que de coucher… Après tout, le sexe anal, ce n'était pas la même chose, pas vrai ?

**Petite précision linguistique : se faire décrocher la cerise, c'est perdre son pucelage :)**


End file.
